


Flying Days, Consumed Months

by yuuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Ficlets, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, I suck at humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Time Skips, Time Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bros, marauders happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when broken time turner throws Seamus and Ginny back in time - in the era of Marauders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lentävät päivät, Kulutetut Kuukaudet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179029) by yuuri. 



> I have wrote this on finnish but I wanna share this so many - because why not.. so I translate this to english...I remind you that english is not my first language so I'm sorry of typos....I do not have beta reader (if some one wants that honor , please just ask to be^^)....  
> I also change some parts or give it something more which it diserves so yeah - my fic so I can do what I want...I just hope you like it... ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I LOVE SEAMUS! and I love pairing him to different people and yeah...do not be grossed out and if you are - this wont be your cup of tea....  
> I wanna hear you opinions, pros and cons and everything so yeah...
> 
> HOX!!!!! in chapters there might be time skips or changing pov so I hope you keep up.... (I try to keep everything simple)
> 
> and not to be in rush but any way - enjoy!<3

* * *

 

 

It was totally coincidence that we both found the time turner from the hallway which leads to dungeons and touched it at the same time. But when it started to spin itself, illuminating gold light and go hay wire with all the red lightnings - it was so abstract. So that's the main reason we are here, too far in the past and the way to go back home to right time and place not available.

 

Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore who still were young and pretty charming stared at two youngsters with sparkling eyes. There was a smile in his lips when he glanced the boy and the girl by turns.

 

"Abstract, oh how unpredictable are the ways of magic". Albus said and motioned young ones to sit down. Redheaded girl and the Irish boy glanced at each other and at the same time sat down to the chairs which looked comfortable enough.

"Yeah, well, Headmaster...What do we do now?" the boy asked and you could hear worry and doubt in his voice.

 "What you usually do when you come to Hogwarts? You get in your own house!" Albus answered and dissolve into laughter. The girl sighed with relief.

"We belong, I mean, will belong in Gryffindor", girl said quietly and little bit worried. Albus nodded smiling.

"So there you will belong. And lets say it one more time - Welcome to Hogwarts miss Weasley and mr Finnigan!

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of chapters are short like you might have noticed but I try to keep everything easy to keep up - so I count one day as one chapter...even when some of days have different povs and so on...
> 
> anyway; kudos, comments anything... just enjoy <3

* * *

 

****

”Are you related to Arthur Weasley?” Sirius asked. Guy was curious as hell. Ginny glanced Seamus who shook his head.

”Eh, kinda. Very distant…”, Ginny answered and bit her toast hoping that boy would turn his curiousity elsewhere. Yeah, that happened but then there were James…

 

“What about you? Here in Hogwarts we have only one Finnigan and she is in Ravenclaw. An, Kyra or whatshername?” James talked to Seamus while he still ate his porridge. Disgusting. It was hard to Seamus to not burst to laugh. James reminded Ginny's brother Ron with his table manners.   
“Samantha”, Remus piped up and corrected James. Seamus smiled. His mother, but these new friends of his would never know it… ever.  
”Um, I’m not sure. In Ireland Finnigan is pretty common name so I don’t know. But it’s possible”, Seamus answered and took thoughtful look.

”Oh, shut up. You are too curious for your own good. Give them some slack, changing school is hard”, Lily Evans, read headed Gryffindor scolded James and Sirius. Ginny, who sat across the other girl, smiled gratefully. Lily nodded and winked. Girls had time to get to know each other last night and some secrets had already been exchanged. Lily knew the truth but promised to keep it to herself. Ginny trusted the girl – and it made Ginny’s life little bit easier. But she hadn't told Seamus that Lily knew...  
  
Seamus watched girls. Boy, he couldn’t understand how fast girls could become friends. Seamus hadn’t talk to anyone, he just went straight to bed – to sleep.

“Oi, class is about to start so we should go”, Remus shouted after he checked the charmed clock which hanged above the Great Hall’s doors. Five to nine. Seamus grunted, got up from table and reluctantly dragged himself after Sirius, James and Lily. What a shame.  
  
_You NEVER can NOT get rid of the potions…._

 

* * *

 


End file.
